unexpected attraction
by pipster61
Summary: Sakura goes looking for Itachi to get revenge for Sasuke leaving her, but finds something unexpected, will she kill Itachi or fall in love with him? Sorry summary sucks. Pease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Sakura walked down the hall, refusing to let its dark corridors get the better of her. She knew what she had to do, she had dreamt of nothing else but this moment for the past three years. It had consumed her not giving her a moment's peace; she had become more than obsessed. Almost crazed some would say. Since the day sasuke had left she had thought of nothing else, he was gone and would never return to her. She would never feel the sensual rasping of his lips pressed against hers begging her to open up, his tongue sweeping in gently. Never feel those wonderful hard hands caressing over her skin sending tingles right into the pit of her soul. Never feel his hardness pressing against her stomach just waiting for her to touch him.

No sasuke was gone and now she would never get the chance to experience any of those things. After his leaving, the love she had felt for him, turned into a burning pit of rage. She'd needed to do something, to act upon these vicious feelings.

For three years sakura had trained to make herself stronger. Forcing Tsunade to teach her everything she knew. She had gone on as many missions as possible, done as much research as her rank of Jonin would allow. And it had all led to this moment. Sasuke was gone never to return, those onyx eyes would never again stare into her emerald ones. Never again would she see that mess of silky black hair and wonder what it would feel like to run her hands through it, to feel it fall through her fingers, feel it tickle across her naked breasts. Never experience the sensation his warm breath would have made as he sent feathery kisses down her neck.

Sakura stopped walking, her echoing footsteps coming to a Holt. In front of her was a door, and not just any door. In the room behind it was the man that had become her obsession for three years she had thought of nothing else, he had taken sasuke away from her, and now she was out for revenge. Today was going to be the day that sakura finally killed itachi!

**Please READ & REVIEW looking forward to what u think and what u would like to happen!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sakura could feel the point of the kunai piercing through the skin just below her ear at the back of her neck. How could she have let herself get caught like this, like a rookie Genin! After slowly opening the great wooden door to Itachi's room Sakura's eyes had fallen upon pitch blackness. After waiting for a few seconds to let her eyes adjust she had spied a small cot in the corner of the room. Checking her surroundings she had found herself in luck thinking that she had actually caught itachi of his guard, but she should have know better.

Slowly making her way over to the cot she could the lump of a sleeping figure. Quietly removing her kunai and readying it for the killer blow she had raised the dagger above her head and struck out at the sleeping figure. Blood had flown and spurted across her face and arms, the kunai lodged in its killer blow of itachi's throat. Stepping back sakura had waited for the relief to flow through her she had finally killed the demon plaguing her life and soul. She could finally go back to living a normal life, finally re establish her ties to the leaf village, and maybe even accept naruto's invitation to go out for tea,(hmm maybe not).

Letting out a great sigh of relief sakura suddenly realised that she wasn't alone in the room. That was when it hit her. How could she have been so stupid? For someone that specialised in genjutzu she should have seen through this! However she had been so wrapped up in finally coming to an end of this nightmare that she had let her emotions ruin her judgement. She had broken one of the first rules of being a shinobi. Itachi must have caught her in his genjutzu even before she had opened the door. She had overestimated her abilities. How could she have done this, after so long preparing for this moment, she had gone and screwed it up. Not only had she not killed itachi, but it was looking like she would now be the one to die tonight.

"Hello sakura" his velvet voice whispered in her ear "what a nice surprise this is. Although I always thought it would be Naruto that would seek me out. I underestimated your love for that pitiful excuse of a brother of mine"

"How dare you!" sakura spat.

After getting over her initial surprise at being caught off guard sukura was realising just how much trouble she was really in. And nobody knew that she was here. There was no Naruto to run in and save her this time.

As if reading her mind itachi spoke "I see that you have come alone, very foolish sakura. Although I can see why you wouldn't want Naruto here to steal your limelight."

"That's not why I came alone; I didn't want Naruto to be in danger of being so close to the akatsuki. I couldn't afford to lose him as well"

"I see, yes it would have benefited us greatly if you had brought Naruto with you, but now you are caught and I'm sure that once Naruto learns of your situation, the knuckle head will run in here at full speed trying to save you. This is very fortunate for us." Amusement and satisfaction lacing his words

"I'll never let you trap Naruto I will take my own life if need be!"

"Tsk tsk, now sakura, you know that that won't do any good. He would still come for you even if you were dead." To emphasise his point he slowly slid the point of the kunai to the spot on her neck locating her jugular. "Even training from one of the legendary sanin and medical ninja will not save you from this blow.

Sakura could feel the cool blade piercing her skin, thinking fast she tried to build up chakra to counteract the blow, but it would be very difficult she didn't know if she even possessed enough chakra to regenerate that many cells.

Concentrating she could sense itachi standing behind her, close but not too close the only part of his body touching her was the tip of the kunai. His powerful presence overwhelming her, the hair at the nap of her neck standing on end. The pressure of the blade increased. She could feel itachi's breath, warm and tingling in her ear. His heart beat was speeding up, excitement for the kill starting to effect him. How was she going to get out of this? Was she really going to die?

All of a sudden the pressure of the kunai was removed. Moving quickly to the other side of the room sukura pressed her back against the wall and faced itachi. Searching his face she tried to see his reason for not killing her. Why? His dark violent eyes gave nothing away however. Sakura's heart clenched, his resemblance to sasuke was too great. For a moment she actually thought that it was sasuke, reaching out she longed to trace her fingers down the side of his face. It had been so long since she had seen him.

Itachi moved so quickly that sakura hadn't even noticed, suddenly he was right in front of her. Cool eyes forcing her to look at him. His hand reached up and slowly, sensually, ran through her hair. Grabbing the back of her head itachi tilted his head towards her. She could smell the huskiness of him, it was intoxicating. Standing on the tips of her toes sukura stretched up to reach his lips. Just one kiss, to feel those lips on hers, heating her body.

Watching in anticipation sakura followed his tongue as it slide across those dangerous lips, leaving a slight gloss of moisture. Pressing her body against his she could feel the hardness of his muscles underneath his robe. Pushing back he forced sakura against the wall. Grabbing her hands and restraining them above her head with his own, he used his other to run his thumb over her bottom lip. Quickly flicking out her tongue she could taste the saltiness of his skin. Slowly she encircled his thumb, her lips closing over the tip, her tongue flicking out and massaging gently.

Sucking in a breath itachi hooked his fore finger under her chin, his lips so close.

"I'm not sasuke sakura"

And with that he turned and left sakura alone in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Letting out her breath, sakura slowly moved towards the bed.

"Oh my god" she sighed

Reaching the bed she sat down on its edge. What had just happened? Had she really been about to kiss itachi uchiha? She had thought of nothing other than killing him for the last three years. So why would she have wanted to kiss him? Was he right? Was it because she mistook him for sasuke? And why hadn't he killed her? It wasn't like he didn't have the nerve. I mean really, this was itachi uchiha that we were talking about. The man who had taken countless lives for benefit of his organisation. And not to mention the fact that he had ruthlessly killed all the members of his clan, with the exception of sasuke. What was going on? So many questions!

Looking up, sakura examined the room. Just the single bed, and a set of drawers. No windows and just the door that she had come through. No escape! Although one plus in her favour was that she still had all her weapons. Perhaps she could just her strength to smash through the door or a wall. However that would make a lot of noise, and she wasn't sure where itachi was. Worse still she might draw the attention of kisame. Itachi by himself was enough to handle if she had to fight both of them at the same time she would most certainly die. Her only option was to wait for the most opportune moment and strike then. Meanwhile she would have to rest and restore her chakra. When the time was right she would attack itachi, and this time no more rookie mistakes!

* * *

Locking the door behind him itachi made his way down the hall to his actual bedroom. No more than an hour ago sakura had unknowingly triggered one of the traps in place meant to warn of intruders. From the moment she had stepped foot inside the compound he had been ready for her. It had been too easy for him to catch her in his genjutzu.

At first he had been worried. He was supposed to be here recovering from his last match with a Jinjurichi and was sure that sakura's training with tsunade would make her a tough opponent. But like all kunoichi she had let her emotions blind her to what was really going on. He had been able to send her walking straight into the trap that he had set, and now she was sitting in a locked cell made especially for guests such as this. This meant that supper strength of hers would be useless.

What was he going to do with her? He was still only at half strength and with kisame gone he would have to deal with her on his own. For all his talk about killing her he couldn't risk leaf village ninja coming here to find her. And once naruto finds out that she is missing he will certainly come looking for her. Damn! This couldn't have happened at a worse time. He needed at least 2 more days to recover to full strength, and in the mean time he was sure that sakura was not just going to sit idly by and wait for him to make his move. He has no choice, to leave would be to hinder his recovery process, waste chakra and risk the enemy catching him. He would have to stay and hope that kisame comes back in time.

Reaching his room he walked in and sat down. To think that it had been sakura that had coming looking for vengeance. She was very attractive he must admit. She had done a lot of growing in the three years since sasuke had left. She was now right on the verge of womanhood, and his body had noticed. It had been a while since he had indulged in his body's desires. There wasn't a great deal of time to go looking for women in his line of work. That's not to say that he couldn't, he was a very attractive man and finding a woman wasn't usually a problem, in fact they usually threw themselves at him but he'd always lost interest with them and moved on.

When sakura had stepped away from him he had watched as her chest gently rose and fell with her breathing, the fabric of her shirt tightening as her breasts pushed forward to be released. He had seen the fear in her eyes at being caught in this situation the terror slowly starting to grab hold. Then all of a sudden it had stopped the look in her eyes had changed, no longer afraid but sad. Something inside of him had wanted to go to her to tell her not to be sad that everything was going to be ok. When she had reach out her hand towards him, his body had moved of its own accord. He had wanted to hold her, to feel her against him, those soft lips pressed to his own. His mind had rushed through a thousand different ways to take her. Against the wall, on the bed, on the floor. His hands running over her wonderful curves. He would be gentle, make her want him, make her scream out his name, beg for more.

He had felt his body hardening at these thoughts, wanting, needing her. He had grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, causing her breasts to lift slightly, her shirt pulled even tighter revealing just how much she wanted him. Her nipples hardening with anticipation. Dragging his eyes up towards her face he had used his free hand to trail down the side of her face. Her skin was so soft and creamy. As his fingers reached her mouth he had moved his thumb to trace the outline of her bottom lip. He could just imagine the pleasure this mouth was capable of. When she had flicked out her tongue and drawn his thumb into her mouth he had almost groaned with his need for her. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

Looking up he had wanted to see her eyes but they were closed, and this had bothered him. Was she thinking of someone else? As the thought had struck him, his body had gone cold. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? His resemblance to sasuke was so striking, the same eyes, hair, and nose. Even their build was similar. He should have seen this coming, it wasn't him that she wanted it was sasuke.

Anger had boiled inside of him; he had wanted to hurt her, to break that pretty little neck. Instead he had chosen to remind her of just what she had lost.

Sighing he Stood up and walked over to the window. Looking down he realised that his body was hardening just thinking about that little beauty trapped in his house. He had to days at a minimum where it would just be the two of them. And he was a man, a man whose body was reminding him that he had needs. Perhaps having sakura as his prisoner would not be so bad after all.

He would just have to make her realise that sasuke and him where two very, different uchiha's!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, letting them gradually focus on the surroundings. For a brief moment she couldn't quite recall where she was, but it all soon came rushing back. Finally finding the hideout and creeping inside, getting caught in itachi's genjutzu, mistaking him for sasuke and almost kissing him.

Sitting up, she realised that some time during the night she must have fallen asleep. Her encounter with itachi must have taken more out of her than she expected. Flexing her muscles and stretching her arms she was glad to see that she was almost a full strength again. Good, if she was going to have any chance of beating itachi and escaping she needed to be at full power.

Looking around she noticed that it wasn't quite as dark in the room as when she had first arrived. There was light coming in from somewhere, which meant to things. One that a whole night had passed and it was morning, from the looks of it, early morning. And two, that there may be a way out of this room.

With a little more light sakura could see that her assessment of the room last night had been pretty accurate. The only furniture being the small cot and what looked to be a small dresser or cabinet. Walking over sakura knelt down and gave it a once over, nothing special just two outward opening doors. Grabbing the handles she gently pulled them open. Just as she thought nothing inside.

Standing up she stretched out her stiff legs and looked around the room once more. Not a bedroom after all. But a guest room and one that hadn't been use very often. That meant that itachi had know she was coming even before she had set foot inside this house. She must have triggered some silent warning system on her way in. Itachi had lured her straight into this room. She had been so carless; she was better than this. And to have mistaken him for sasuke!

'Right, no time for beating yourself up. She would not be making that mistake again. Now was the time to come up with some sort of escape plan, u need to get yourself out of this. It was stupid to think that you could take itachi all be yourself. Your priority now is to escape and return to the leaf village'

Looking up at the ceiling she noticed that one side of the room was glowing slightly. That must be the side of the house and the light must be coming in from up under the eaves.

Pulling the bed over she scrambled a top to get a better look. There seemed to be a thin crack that ran right under the beam connected to the eaves. Reaching up to get a better look she squinted through the crack. Just vaguely she could make out surround trees and scrub around the house. Perhaps if she used enough force she could break the wall without expending too much chakra. If she was to escape she was going to need as much of it as she could get, and her super strength used up way too much. Still if she was concentrated hard enough the amount needed to smash through should be minimal, hopefully leaving enough for her to fend off itachi and possibly kisame of they were to follow.

Stepping off the bed she glanced over the wall, trying to find its weakest point. There! Got it! Throwing a kunai knife and marking the spot she started to Concentrate she moving a small amount of chakra into her right hand, reaching back slightly she readied for the punch.

"I don't think that is a very good idea sakura"

What! Not releasing the chakra she turned around and looked directly into a pair of onyx eyes.

"How long have you been in here" she asked

No reply

"How long!" she asked again her voice rising slightly with anger

"Since just before you woke up, I suppose."

"How is it that I couldn't sense you? That I didn't realise you were here?"

"Well, easy. Because I didn't want you to."

"So what, you just spy on innocent girls while they are sleeping is that it? You really are a freak you know that?"

"Come now sakura we both know that you are far from innocent, it was only last night that you come here with the full intent of murdering me."

She could see the slight smirk on his face. "Come away from the wall and out from under the shadow so that I can see you properly."

"I don't take orders from you sakura." But he did as she asked "right so you can see me what do you plan to do now sakura?"

Damn she wished he'd stop saying her name! It was causing her stomach to do small flips.

Looking behind her sakura noticed the kunai sticking out of the wall, realising that she was still within reach sakura readied her arm. But would she be able to out run him?

"I already told you that is not a good idea sakura. You will do nothing but waste chakra and I will be forced to stop you!"

He hadn't moved a muscle he just stood there waiting for her to make her move "let's see you try!" moving as fast as she could not taking her eyes off itachi sakura slammed her fist into the wall behind however just as she was about to make contact she suddenly felt a strong hand grasp her wrist stopping the blow.

Looking down sakura couldn't believe it! Itachi had brush off her blow as if it was nothing, she hadn't put all of her strength into it, but still! It was impressive.

"You have such slender wrists sakura. I like that."

Glancing up she realised just how close itachi was. Although he was touching nothing else but her wrist his closeness was very overwhelming. And to make matters worse her stomach flutters had gone into overdrive. What was wrong with her? There was no illusion this time, sakura new that it was itachi that held her. So why was her heart racing like a little school girl?

Trying to pull her hand away his grip tightened slightly.

"Don't fight me sakura... Please."

Slowly she watched as he brought her wrist up to his mouth. What was wrong with her why didn't she pull away? She couldn't possibly like this could she?

Itachi paused and turned her hand over so that the inside of her wrist was facing his lips. Sakura could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life and he hadn't even done anything yet.

Leaning forward slightly itachi brushed his lips gently against the soft skin on the inside of her wrist. Tingles rushed through sakura from her wrist and down her spine right to the bottom of her toes. This feeling, it was unbelievable. All thoughts of escaping gone. The only thing sakura could think of was what it would be like to feel those lips pressed against her own.

"Breath sakura..." he whispered against her skin.

Taking a deep breath she watched as he traced his lips over her palm and to the tips of her fingers kissing each one in turn until all that was left was her thumb.

This he took great care with. Gently running it across his bottom lips and encircling it in his mouth, mimicking the action that sakura had done to his own.

Sakura was almost lost; she wanted to feel those lips all over her body. Running over her skin, sending waves of pleasure throughout her. She imagined what it would feel like to have those lips kissing and sucking her nipple just like he was doing to her thumb. If this was what he could do with just his mouth imagine what his hand could do, she thought.

'No! Stop thinking like this you need to get a hold of yourself. Get control of this situation.' 'But it feels so good' part of her wanted to say

"Stop... please" she whispered

"Why? Doesn't this feel good?" he replied stopping and looking into her eyes

Sakura wanted to say no but she knew he would know she was lying.

"Don't bother lying to me sakura I can tell that it does, your body gives you away." His eyes travelling towards her chest

Following the direction of his eyes looked down. He was right, her nipples were clearly visible. Her rapid breathing forcing her breasts to strain against the fabric of her shirt. She could feel the need starting to rise inside her; she wanted to feel what itachi's hands would be like.

Looking up she could see the same desire in his eyes, she could see that he was imagining exactly what it would be like to reach out and run his hands over her breast.

"Is that what you want? Sakura!" he asked huskily his need to feel her skin catching in the throat "do you want to feel my hands all over your body?"

She needed to stop this before it went too far. What are talking about its already gone too far she corrected herself.

An idea suddenly came to her, forcing her attention away from those thoughts she focus on speaking "no! It's not what I want! The only hands that I want to feel on my body are sasuke's!"

That grip on her hand tightened, no longer gentle, but hard hurting her. "You will come to regret those words sakura! It was not wise for you to set such a challenge. Before our time is over I will make you forgot all about my silly little brother. You will come to want me so badly that you will beg me to take you, and when you do I will refuse you. You will never feel the pleasure that I can give!"

Sakura didn't see the blow that came from behind but before the darkness could consume her, her last thought was 'what have I gotten myself into'


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!!! long chapter sorry, but i got carried away**

**Chapter 4**

Slowly consciousness started to come back to sakura. Opening her eyes just a crack she tried to peek through and grasp her surroundings. As her blurred vision started to subside and her eyes began to focus she realised that she was now in a completely different room.

Sitting up quickly she looked around, but before she could focus on anything a sharp pain at the base of her skull caught her attention. What the... oh that's right she remembered as it all came crash back. Itachi must have knocked her out. But why bring her to this room?

Channelling her chakra to the point of contact she began to heal her injury. After a few seconds the pain started to subside and she could see a little better. Moving to the side of the bed she now was able to look properly at this new room.

Vastly different from her previous one this one was fitted with beautiful cupboards and a lovely rosewood desk, not to mention this great big bed that she awoke in. However the most extraordinary thing was that one side of the room had two double sliding doors made from glass.

This was it! She could escape through those doors and be gone from here.

Rising from the bed sakura made her way towards the doors. It was only then that she realised that something was amiss. Although the doors let in a great amount of light, the room still seemed to have a chill about it. Stopping, she Looked down and was shocked to notice that she was almost naked! (Ok a bit of an overreaction) just her shirt, pants and shoes were missing. But still she was in her underwear!

Itachi must have done this to prevent her from leaving. That disgusting! Conniving! Pain in the ass! Well her cloths had to be around here somewhere and if not, then she would just have to take a pair of shirts and pants from itachi.

Making her way towards the closet she hurried trying to find something suitable to wear. Sakura knew she couldn't trust her traitorous body around itachi if she saw him again she didn't know what would happen. Yes she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Just then she noticed a strange noise, kind of like a shower running stepping away from the closet for a second she scanned the room again, there was a door open on the far side of the room. That must lead to the bathroom and shower. Suddenly images of itachi naked and in the shower flooded her mind. No! Stop it! She told herself. I have to get out of here!

Resuming her search for cloths she noticed that the running water had stopped. Please be wearing cloths! Please be wearing cloths! She begged, while making a quick dash to the bed, looking for a blanket to cover herself.

Just as she pulled the blanket off the bed she heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. Quickly wrapping it around her midriff she turned around as he entered the room, and almost dropped the blanket in shock. Grabbing it tightly around her once more she studied this man that had just entered the room. She had got half her wish, he wasn't naked at least, but he might as well have been. Standing before her was a man, no! A god, No man could look like this, at least not any she had ever seen before. Being a medical ninja sakura had seen many naked men. Fixed broken hips, shattered ribs, and repaired countless amounts of cuts and slices to muscles. But she had never seen anything like this.

Dressed in nothing but a towel his muscle still gleaming from the water itachi Stopped just inside the room, watching sakura's reaction to him. He'd planned this perfectly. She would be falling at his feet in no time.

Sakura was helpless she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. His hair towel dried still slightly wet, His upper body still with a few droplet of water. She had known that his body was toned. She had felt it when he'd been pressed against her, but she hadn't been prepared for this. His smooth lightly tanned skin was rippling with lean, hard muscles, obviously the result of intensive taijutsu training. A slight covering of dark hair covered his chest running over his stomach and disappearing beneath the towel. Her hands where aching to touch to run over his skin to follow the pattern of hair. Slowly she watched as he folded his arms across his chest drawing her attention to them. With a slightly darker tan than the rest of his body, his arms were just as sexy. His muscles lean and tight once again the results of training were begging her to be held in them.

Realising that she was staring she brought her eyes up to meet his face and was met with that stupid smirk of his. He was doing this on purpose!

"You knocked me out!" she said trying to take her mind away from the path it was travelling

Not answering he started to walk towards her. Oh no! Think sakura, don't let him come over here; yes let him come over, no! Come one sakura say something.

"Where are my clothes?" oh not that now your bring attention to the fact that your half naked "and how dare you undress me while I was asleep"

"Why would you rather that I had waited till you were awake?" he asked grinning knowingly

"Yes, no! I mean, I'd rather that you hadn't undressed me at all" she replied trying to focus on anything other than having him take off her clothing piece by piece. "I want my clothes back!" she demanded

Once again not answering her he walked straight past and opened up the closet.

Frustrated she turned away "so ignorant" she whispered under her breath as she made her way towards the bed, then thought better of it and headed towards the glass doors instead.

His movements were so quick that she couldn't even sense them. One second he was by the cupboards the next he had those strong arms that she had just been admiring wrapped around her, and it was even better than she had imagined. Sighing she automatically leaned into him, her bare shoulders feeling the warmth of his chest. Her bottom pressed slightly against his groin, she could feel his hardness growing. This was heaven.

His face came down beside her ear. She could feel his still damp hair brush against her neck sending waves of tingles all throughout her body. Unable to control it her body started to respond and a shiver of pleasure escaped before she could stop it.

"I destroyed your clothes sakura" he whispered directly into her ear "couldn't' have you running off on me just as things are starting to get interesting"

She could feel his warm breath in her ear creating a wonderful tickling sensation. His lips moved to her lobe and caressingly sucked it into his mouth. Her heart started to race a million miles an hour, to think that something so non sexual could be the cause of so much pleasure. Revelling she waited in anticipation as his lips began to make their way down her neck into the crook of her collarbone. She could feel as his teeth created little nips of pain then his lips and tongue quickly followed kissing it into bliss. Who would have thought that such a small amount of pain could then be turned into the ultimate pleasure?

"It would be much easier if you gave in to me sakura, and stopped fighting me. We could have a lot of fun together." He spoke as he pulled away making his way back to the closet.

She automatically missed his touch and presence, but she was also snapped back into reality. Itachi's words from this morning still ringing fresh in her ears. It had been a low blow for her to have brought up sasuke.

She watched as he rummaged through his draws picking out pieces of clothing, she needed to try and fix things.

"If I promise that I won't run away or try and escape will you please give me my clothes back?" she pleaded to that gorgeous back of his. Fighting the urge to run over and feel those muscles under the tips of her fingers. The sooner he got dressed the better. At least then she would be able to concentrate. 'Will you really?' A part of her asked, now you will know exactly what is under those clothes.

Itachi's husky voice brought her attention back to the subject at present. "What would be the point of that sakura you could just be lying and waiting for me to drop my guard, and besides I really did destroy your clothes."

"I give you my word as a ninja and I don't go back on my word it's my nindo my ninja way" she spoke as he turned around his own clothes in his hands

"Fine, I agree besides I don't think you would get very far before I caught up to you anyway. As for clothes looks like you'll have to wear mine." He smiled at her

She could clearly see that this idea pleased him. "Agreed, and I would like to take a shower if that if that is ok?"

Reaching behind him he threw her a clean towel "bathrooms through there" he pointed to the door which he had come through "and the door will stay open, got it?"

"I don't think so!"She replied "how will I know that you aren't watching me?"

"I give you my word as a ninja" he replied echoing the words she had just spoken

Standing there she thought about her options, it didn't look like she had much of a choice grabbing the towel and pulling the blanket around her tighter she hesitated looking up at itachi.

"If you stay here any longer I will get dressed in front of you sakura." His spoke that smile growing smug

Not wanting to be tempted sakura rushed into the bathroom resisting the urge to shut it and lock itachi out.

* * *

Keeping to his word itachi resisted the urge to follow sakura into the bathroom perhaps if he could show her that he could keep his word than she would keep hers.

Lifting his shirt over his head he winced as the sharp pain stabbed his side. It had been almost three days since his encounter with the jinjurichi and this wound didn't seem to be healing at all. If anything it was getting slightly worse his assessment of only needing two days to recover may have been a little premature. Perhaps he could get sakura to look at it. Hmm, she was more likely to make it worse than better, and he didn't like the idea of her knowing that he was injured. He had at least another three days before kisame would be back him leaving early last night had been both a blessing and a curse. He was glad to have sakura all to himself but he knew that she wasn't just some little genin that made the same mistakes twice. If she found out he was injured and could somehow get control over her reactions to him then he would most certainly not be able to stop her from killing him.

He also had no idea how long it would take for the leaf village ninja to find sakura they could already be one there way. And if they showed up before kisame got back then he would defiantly be done for. He was running out of options he would soon need to make a decision as to whether to let sakura go or to use her to draw in naruto as he had told her when he first captured her.

Sakura

What a surprise this was turning out to be and although she denied it he knew that her body was starting to like the attention he was giving her. He was starting to regret the words that he had spoken to her yesterday. Not only because he knew that they were said in anger, but mainly because he wasn't sure if he could go through with them. If sakura were to come to him and beg him to take her to make love to her he wasn't sure that his body would be able to just turn away so easily. After all it had been some time since he had had a woman and he'd never had one that had excited him quite like sakura did.

After knocking her unconscious he'd brought her into his room, and that's when he'd got the idea to take her clothes from her to prevent her from escaping should she wake while he wasn't watching. But it had been a harder task than he'd thought. After removing her shoes he'd held her dainty little feet in his hands admiring them. Then he'd decided to remove her shirt and pants. Gods how he'd wished she'd been awake then. He had not been prepared for the matching lace bra and panties that she had on underneath, her breasts slightly bulging, begging to be set free. Her skin was so smooth and creamy that he'd wanted to kiss and caress it all over bring her such intense pleasure. Then his eyes had moved down to her smooth flat stomach overall her body was toned from taijutsu but she still had the small curves of a woman around her hips and thighs.

Needing to cool off he'd stepped away and decided to have a cold shower lest he get too carried away. He might be and have done many horrible things in his time but he'd never taken a woman against her will.

Wrenching his mind back to the present he focused on putting his pants on. Just the thought of her body had made his start to stir again and if he wasn't careful he would have to go and take another shower. Naughty thoughts started to creep into his head about joining sakura, but he pushed them aside. If this was going to happen then he would have to make her come to him know that it itachi that she was giving herself too and not sasuke.

Pulling out some older smaller cloths of his he laid them on the bed. Resisting the urge to look as he past the bathroom he opened the door and walked into the hall. It was time that he made a decision on what to do with sakura.

**Please read and review!!! i want to know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sakura relaxed as she let the cool water run over her. She could almost pretend that she was back in the leaf village. After stepping into the bathroom she'd been hesitant to get undressed knowing that itachi was just next door but she had been relieved when she had heard the bedroom door slam shut. She had even poked her head out to make sure that he was gone.

Turning the water off she reached for the towel that she'd placed over the rack. Wrapping it aroundherself she stepped out of the shower. The towel she had grabbed was already damp, confused sakura looked over at the rack; her fresh towel was still sitting there. This meant that the towel wrapped around her was itachi's he must have wrapped a dry one around himself before walking out into the bedroom. To think, that this piece of clothing had so recently been wrapped around that magnificent body. Stop it sakura! She told herself now was not the time for that. Quickly dropping the towel to the ground she grabbed her own and rushed to dry herself off. She didn't want itachi to come back and catch her standing naked in his bathroom.

Once more wrapping a towel around herself she pocked her head out around the door, she hadn't heard itachi come back but that didn't mean that he wasn't there. Seeing that the coast was clear she walked to the bed where some clothes had obviously been laid out for her. That was when she realised her dilemma; she had no clean underwear to put on. Itachi clearly didn't entertain women very often, surprisingly this thought seemed to please her. Oh well, she'd just have to wear none. Pulling the oversized shirt over her head and tugging on the slacks sakura sat down on the side of the bed, nothing else to do now but to wait for itachi to return.

Sitting there sakura began to think about her situation. Something was going on here; in the space of a few hours itachi had gone from threatening to kill her to trying to seduce her, she must be missing something. Sakura new the itachi could kill in the blink of an eye, but something had stopped him from killing her. Perhaps he didn't want to have to deal with leaf village ninja that came looking for her. But that didn't make sense, he would have to know that naruto would come looking for her, and wasn't naruto the akatsuki's ultimate goal. Hadn't that been what he had told her when he'd caught her. Yes, but something had stopped him. Maybe it was because he was here alone, kisame mustn't be here. After all, she hadn't seen him at all since she got here, but maybe that was because itachi hadn't wanted her to. Even if he was alone that still wouldn't explain it, itachi was more than strong enough to take on naruto and anything that the leaf village would send. No, there was something else. And perhaps if she figured it out she could use it to escape.

Just then the door opened and itachi entered holding a platter full of food. There was everything from sweet dumplings to fresh fruit. Sitting it down beside her on the bed he stepped back to look at her appraisingly, he clearly liked what he saw.

"Eat" he ordered as he moved across to double door leading outside

Hesitating she looked down at the food, it did look nice and she was starving she realised as she looked at it, but it could be poisoned.

"Don't worry its fine to eat, if I was going to kill you sakura I wouldn't waste my time poising you, it takes to long" he spoke not taking his eyes off the view from outside

Deciding that he spoke the truth she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and turned to watch itachi standing by the doors.

"So I haven't seen kisame around?" asked suspisously

No reply, it seemed that unless you spoke to him directly he just ignored you, it was so frustrating.

"Are we here alone?" she asked trying a different approach

She watched as he slowly turned towards her, what was that! It was a slight movement and if she had blinked she would have missed it but she was sure that she had seen it. Pain! If she wasn't a medical ninja she probably would have missed it altogether, in fact even a normal medical ninja might have missed it was probably only because she was the student of the legendary sanin tsunade that she had seen it. Itachi was injured!

"If you want to know if kisame is here, than your answer is no." He spoke turning back

As she ate her fruit sakura studies itachi closely. It was clear now that she knew what she was looking for. His injury was to his right side, probably internal as she hadn't seen any marks on him earlier. This must be why he was waiting. His injury must be severe if he was going to such lengths to hide it from her, and to top it off kisame seemed to be away. He must be waiting for his injury to heal and kisame to return before he makes his move.

"So how long have I got?" she asked steeling herself for his answer

Turning to face her he realised that she had caught on to his secret. "Two days at the most, even if I am not recovered by then kisame will have returned and will be able to deal with anything that is looking for you."

"Anything! What do you mean by anything!" she almost screamed at him. "Naruto is not just some, thing that you can just take. He's a person; he is my friend, my team mate! People care about him. I care about him!"

She was standing now, anger poring through her body, how could somebody be so heartless?

"You obviously don't care about him as much as you claim sakura, or you wouldn't have led him right to us. If anything happens to naruto, than it will be on your head just as much as mine."

Channelling chakra into her fist she rushed itachi aiming for his right side, smoothly dodging it he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. His lips had descended even before sakura knew what was happening. She tried to struggle against him as he crushed her in his embrace. But all she could feel was his mouth against her own, hot, needing. She wanted to bite him, to scratch him, to punch him. But instead her struggles only added fuel to the fire. Her soft body rubbing against his hard muscled chest.

"Stop resisting me sakura" his rasped, his lips never leaving her own

Reaching up she tangled her fingers into his hair and finally gave up fighting him.

For a moment he was shocked as sakura started to return his kiss but his need was greater than hers. Opening her mouth his tongue flicked inside teasing her wanting her to respond, and when it did it was better than he could have ever hoped.

Sakura's body was on fire, she had never experienced as kiss as powerful as this, all thoughts of anger vanished, why had she been fighting this for so long? Her body was melding with itachi's, the thin fabric of their clothes doing nothing to stop her sensitive breasts from wanting to rub against his chest.

Changing the kiss from rough and angry to soft and sensual itachi reached for sakura pulling her closer to him. Her body against his was electrifying running his hands over the small roundness of her bottom he could feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She had obviously done this out of necessity and not to arouse him, but that was exactly the effect is was having on him. Keeping one hand were it was he moved his other to slide up under the over sized shirt he's lent her. Gently running his hand over the small of her back he couldn't believe how soft and smooth her skin was, the contact sending fiery bursts throughout his body, he needed more, wanted more. Moving up his hand brushed the soft skin of her side inching towards her breast, cupping it gently his thumb slowly circling her nipple before teasing it into a hard peak.

A small groan escaped sakura's lips before she could stop it, itachi's hands causing her body to tingle with need, the pit of her stomach doing summersaults in anticipation. She never wanted this feeling to stop, yet she wanted to feel his hands all over her body. Reaching up she wound her arms around his neck pressing herself against him, she could feel just how excited his was and this pleased her. Suddenly realising she wanted to feel more of him she reached for the bottom of his shirt to pull it over the top of his head.

Not resisting itachi gave her a helping hand, ignoring the pain as he lifted his arms he felt the shirt slide easily over his shoulders and watched as it was thrown to the ground. Stepping back slightly he could feel sakura's eyes on him, devouring every hard muscle they encountered. He watched as her hands itched to run themselves over his chest.

Slowly reaching out her hands moved of their own accord. She gently ran he fingers up over his shoulders tracing the lines of the sculpted muscle. His honeyed skin was velvet to touch the sensation running from her fingertips right down to her toes. Making her way down over his collar bone to his chest muscles she paused wondering if her touch was delivering the same reaction to him as it was to her. Mimicking what he had done to her she ran her fingers over his nipples, his small groan of desire indicating that he was receiving just as much pleasure as she was.

Moving her hands down she made her way to where she knew his injury was. Slowly filling her palms with chakra she inspected the wound. Shock filled her as she looked up into the huge onyx eyes. All thoughts of desire gone her medical instincts kicked in, but before she could get a better look at it itachi stepped away from her.

"No sakura, I don't want you to heal me" he spoke his desire for her causing his voice to catch

"What are you talking about you have to let me at least have a look at it, I am the best person to look it aside from lady tsunade herself."

"It's not that a doubt your medical skills, sakura" he spoke as he moved a step further away from her

"What is it then, if you are worried that I will use this to my advantage somehow you are mistaken, I heal wounds not make them worst itachi, please" she begged

"Listen to yourself sakura, not more the 24 hours ago you had made your way here with the full intentions of killing me. Now you're telling me that you want to save me. You'll have to forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe." He said mockingly

What he said was true she thought. Why should she want to help him? This man was the enemy wasn't he? Her feelings for him were purely sexual weren't they? Shaking her head she took a step towards him, she was so confused, she didn't know what she felt anymore. This man had shot into her life like a bullet so fast and piercing, but on some level she knew that her feelings for him were becoming more than just physical. Moving her hands to her face she sunk to the floor. She was so tired and emotionally exhausted, the tears came out of nowhere all the pain she had felt at sasuke leaving came rushing to the surface. She knew now that although itachi had been the reason, it was not his fault that sasuke had left. Sasuke had left because he had wanted to, he hadn't needed them anymore and he had turned his back on the leaf village all by himself.

Turning into the strong arms where wrapped around her sakura realised that itachi had scooped her into his arms and was now cradling her to his chest. Looking into his concerned eyes she knew that she had fallen in love with him. It wasn't the same love that she felt for sasuke, for that was still there burning in her chest. But somewhere along the lines a small part of her had fallen for this dangerously terrifying man. She didn't know when it had happened but it had. Reaching up she pulled his head slowly down to meet her lips this time her kiss was full of nothing but love. Kissing him just as tenderly as he held her she realised that was all she wanted.

"Sakura don't..." he trailed off pulling his mouth away from hers "my wound is..."

"Don't worry, I can have a look at it and fix it right up for you" she said concern showing in her eyes

"No you can't sakura. You don't understand, this wound is getting worse and is starting to deteriorate fast..." he spoke softly

"What are you saying itachi? What kind of wound is this? Where did you get it from?" she asked worried now

"That doesn't matter anymore sakura, what I'm trying to tell you is, that i only have a few days left"

"What?"

"I'm going to die sakura, and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Wiping the tears from her eyes sakura pulled away from itachi. What had he just said?

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked scorn in her voice "are you a medical ninja? Have you even had someone look at your injury?"

None to gently he dropped sakura on the bed. Turning his back on her he went back to staring outside.

Again with the silence! "Itachi this is ridiculous! Let me have a look at your wound!" she said her voice rising in anger

Ignoring her he walked towards the doors, the sun was setting there would be just enough time to find shelter for the night. Opening the doors he turned to look at sakura "leave!"

For a moment sakura had thought she'd miss understood what he'd said "I beg your..."

"I said leave sakura!" he ordered "I'm letting you go"

"What?" she asked confused, was he serious?

"You are free to go; you are no longer my prisoner. If you leave now you should be able to find somewhere to shelter for the night"

"I don't understand, what have I done to suddenly earn my freedom?" she asked

She watched as he ignored her and began to make his way towards the bedroom door. That's it! She thought, I've had enough! Anger rose inside as she grabbed his arm as he passed her. "you can't just order me to do whatever you want!"She yelled at him "I don't understand why you are being so pigheaded and arrogant about this? I could help you itachi!"

"No sakura! His deadly voice shocking her into taking a step back "if you don't leave right now I WILL kill you, do you understand? It was a mistake for you to come here and an even bigger one for me to keep you. I do not wish to harm you but if you continue to be stubborn about this then I will have no choice!"

Sakura looked up meeting his hard stare and was shocked to the core. This man standing before her was not the same man that had been kissing and caressing her only minutes before. This man was battle hardened and frightening. His eyes bore no trace of the mocking playfulness he'd shown since she got here, only a terrifying darkness that threatened to consume her if she stayed any longer. She had no doubt that he would carry out his threat.

She watched as he walked to the closet and grabbed out a small bag. Reaching out she grabbed it as he threw it at her, inside were all her clothes, shoes and weapons. So he hadn't destroyed them like he'd said.

"Go sakura!" he barked at her

Quickly pulling her shoes on she headed towards the open doors, stealing one last glance at the dark brooding man that had stolen a small piece of her soul sakura leaped from the ledge and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Her foot landing on the branch sakura scouted around her. The forest was starting to thin out a little and she could finally start to see through the dense canopy of the trees above. Looking up she hazarded a guess as to the time, mid afternoon or thereabouts she thought to herself. After leaving itachi sakura had travelled quite quickly, only stopping briefly through the night to rest. She was making pretty good time back to the leaf village.

Jumping down to the ground she once more looked up through the trees although it was only mid afternoon it was getting increasingly darker, sniffing the air she smelt the distinct smell of rain. Great! She thought, just what I need, to be caught in a storm. These trees and the undergrowth in this area would be no protection if she was to be caught out in the open. She would need to find shelter fast. Jumping back up the tree she decided to move on and try and find a place to wait out the storm. If she remembered correctly on the way here there had been some small caves just inside the forest entrance. It would be tight but if she moved quickly she should make it before the first drop of rain fell.

As her legs moved underneath her sakura began to think of the events that had brought her to this point. When sasuke had left the leaf village in search of more power she had been more than devastated. She had been unable to understand this need for revenge that he'd had, that was until she'd found an outlet for all her pain. Blaming itachi had been so easy it gave her a new focus in life, and after years of training she had finally felt ready to face him, although that had proved more difficult than she'd thought.

She thought about her last glimpse of itachi as she'd fled. Those dark eyes had been so cold and filled with hate. Why had he let her live? Had it all been and act? Sakura had no delusions in thinking that itachi actually cared for her, but she had at least thought he had desired her. Shaking her head she concentrated on the task at hand. She must be getting close to those caves now and she needed to keep an eye out for them.

Slowing down slightly she looked around, the forest had thinned considerably and she could see the clouds in the distance enclosing on her quickly. Thunder rumbled over head as the light rapidly disappeared from the sky. Dammit! She had run out of time.

Thud!

What the... what was that? Ducking down she looked up to trunk of the tree, lodged there was a kunai. It had only narrowly missed her. Where had that come from? Who was out there?

Falling to the ground she backed up against the tree, reaching into her pack she pulled out her own kunai ready for battle. Focusing her chakra she sent out her senses listening for movements. Two! No three enemies! Circling in quickly.

Looking out in to the forest she cursed the diming light, she couldn't see a thing. Catching the corner of her eye she could see an approaching figure, turning she focused trying to see who it was.

"Well well look what we have in our trap, a helpless little kunoichi!"

Focusing on the figure she could now make out his head band, ninja from hidden mist village. This was not looking good as good as sakura was the odds were not in her favour, facing three enemies would not be easy and from the looks of this one they were at least Jonin level.

"You may as well tell your buddies to join us I can hear them stomping around in the forest" she spoke calmly assessing the situation

"Why would I do that when I can have all the fun to myself?" his greedy voice causing a shiver of fear to run down her spine

Pressing her back against the tree she tried to calm herself down, fear would not help her here. Raising her kunai she made her move. Aiming for his head she threw the kunai, watched as he dodged it then came at him filling her fist with chakra. Her punch connected with his chest but he managed to deflect the blow slightly absorbing most of the damage into his right shoulder. He wasn't dead but he was severely injured at least, one more blow and he would be done for.

Jumping back slightly she once more readied for attack. Rushing him her fist raised she aimed for his jaw this time. He was ready however and smoothly moved out of the way. He was so fast! Signalling he reached into his pack and drew out some shuriken. Dodging the weapons she quickly moved out of there way but it was too late two strong arms descended around her wrapping her in a steel embrace. One of his companions had snuck up behind her and grabbed her while she'd been distracted.

Struggling she tried to reach into her pack for a weapon. But the leader was suddenly in front of her grabbing it he threw it out of her reach.

"You put up a good fight little kunoichi but not good enough" he laughed at her mockingly "you can come out now Sabin we have her"

Sakura looked around waiting for the other shinobi to show himself when he didn't she looked back at their leader.

"Oh well he must be taking a leak or something" he shrugged his attention returning to sakura

"You'd better let me go before my team mates get here" she bluffed

Shaking his head he grinned at her "nice try but we've been tracking you for a while now and we know that you are alone, so that means your all mine."

Sakura watched as he licked his lips with desire "this has turned out to be quite fortunate for us"

His voice was causing her skin to crawl, fear started to rise in her throat struggling she tried to get loose.

"It's no use you won't be able to escape until we say so, that is if, we even let you live." He laughed

Grabbing her chin in his hand he turned her face upwards, the desire was written all over his face he was getting off on her fear and anguish. Drawing the saliva to the back of her mouth she spat, hitting him directly in the eye.

Angered he wiped the spit from his eye and raised his fist. The blow to her face causing such a sharp pain that blackness consumed her sight for a second. As her eyes focused she looked up in time to see him readying to hit her again. Closing her eyes she waited for the blow to crack across her skull.

All of a sudden the arms around her were released and she was dropped to the ground. A battle was raging around her as she knelt in the dirt. Scrambling over to the base of a tree she tried to sit up and see who it was that had suddenly showed this person friend or foe? However the storm was now directly over head. Looking up she heard a crack of thunder, as lightning filled the sky she could just make out the figures fighting off to the side of her. This new comer seemed to be winning.

Sitting back a sharp pain hit her in the side of the head, the blow from before must have been harder than she'd thought. Gathering her chakra she began to focus on repairing the wound, when there was just a gash left on her forehead she tried to stand up. Leaning against the tree she felt the first drops of rain splatter against her face. It was quiet now the battle had finished, but who had won? Reaching up and pulling the kunai out from the tree above her head she watched as a figure approached her in the darkness. Readying the knife in front of her she prepared for an attack. The rain was pouring down now coming in hard small stinging blows

"Sakura are you all right?" Came a deep velvety voice

Relief flooded through her as she collapsed to the ground. Rushing forward strong arms grabbed her and picked her up with ease before she hit the ground.

"We need to get out of this rain sakura."

As she felt them start to move, she looked up into those dark mocking eyes "thank you itachi 'she whispered before the exhaustion over took her and the darkness consumed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning long chapter!! **

**Chapter 7**

Itachi looked down at the body lying next to him her exhaustion from constantly being on her guard the last couple of days had finally took its toll, not to mention he anxiety she must have felt when those three mist village shinobi had shown up.

Heaving himself to his feet he went to check that entrance to the cave. The storm was still raging on outside and it wasn't showing any signs of letting up. He had been pretty fortunate that he knew this area well and was able to find the caves quickly. As soon as he'd picked sakura the rain had started to fall and by the time he'd found shelter the two of them had been drenched through, even though she had passed out her body had begun to shiver in his arms. Rushing into the first cave he saw he had quickly lit a fire.

Standing here he could hear the howling of the wind as it rushed passed them. Thank fully this cave was deep enough that the only sign of the storm was the dripping water at the entrance, and sakura had slept peacefully for the last few hours.

Walking back to the fire he once again sat down beside her sleeping figure, watching the gentle glow of the fire flick across her face. Looking at her he smiled to himself, this girl was a walking magnet for trouble. If he hadn't shown up when he did who knew what kind of mess she'd be in. Thinking back to those shinobi his body stiffened in anger. By the time he'd finally manage to catch up to sakura she'd already been surrounded by those mist ninja. He'd been keeping a safe distance between them as he'd followed as he hadn't wanted to alert her of his presence. But it had ended up costing him and by the time he'd taken out the ninja skulking around keeping watch, sakura had already been caught. And when the leader had reacted to sakura spitting in his face he had been too far away to stop the blow that he had dealt her.

As he'd watched her head loll to the side something inside him had just snapped. Itachi had never been one for protecting others; he'd never had anyone that meant enough to him that he had wanted to. But seeing sakura defenceless and captured, his body had moved of its own accord and before he knew it the hidden mist shinobi were dead.

Stretching his legs out he noticed a slight flutter of sakura's eyes. Slowly he watched as they opened and revealed such an exquisite emerald colour. Confusion danced across her face as she tried to figure out where she was. Pushing herself up slightly on her elbows she looked around, noticing itachi she gave a slight smile and dropped her eyes to the robe that was covering her. After it had dried out he had placed his own robe over her to keep her warm.

"I see your finally awake." He spoke looking back to the fire

"How long have I been out?"She asked

The last thing that sakura remembered was thanking itachi. But from the light outside it must be night by now.

"Only a few hours, it's only around early evening but the storm is blocking any light causing it to seem later."

Sakura sat up and inspected the wound to her head the was still a small gash which was now scabbed over but other than that everything else seemed to be fine, she didn't appear to have a head ache and it seemed that a small bit of rest was all that she had needed.

Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she moved away from the fire slightly.

Looking over to itachi she asked "how did you manage to get a fire started in this weather everything must be soaking wet?"

Glancing over to her he looked at her as if she was silly. Pointing to himself he said "uchiha remember. It's kind of our speciality."

Feeling a little stupid she smiled "oh right" she replied

"Are you sure you didn't receive anymore than one blow to the head sakura." He asked mockingly

"Yes!" she replied disgruntled "and thank you for your help but I had everything under control"

"Oh really?" he asked smiling at her

"Yes!" she huffed

"I see you're still mad at me." He said stoking a bit more life into the fire

"I'm not mad at you! Why would I be? I'm very grateful for your help." she replied not sounding grateful at all

"Yes well as grateful as you sound" he said grinning at her "you now seem to be in my debt."

Shocked she glared at him "what!"

"Well I saved your life sakura." He said pointing out the obvious

"Fine what do you want in return itachi?" she asked once more on her guard

"Well seeing as I save your life, I think that it would only be appropriate and fair for you to owe me a life in return. A life for a life! Isn't that the saying?"

"You want me to kill someone?" she asked shivers running down her spine

"That's not what I said sakura, you will know what I'm talking about when the time is right." He said softly

Standing up he went to grab more wood for the fire. As he threw it on sakura noticed as he winced and almost doubled over in pain. Leaping to her feet she rushed over to help him.

"Damn!" He swore as he clutched his arms to his side. Pushing sakura's hands away he moved to sit back down, the pain was getting worse with every passing hour.

"Let me help you itachi!" sakura yelled at him "didn't you say that I owed you a life, let me save you."

"No sakura! It not me that I want you to save." He rasped as another spasm of pain over took him

"Fine!" she said angry now "at least let me take a look I might be able to ease the pain."

She was standing over him now with her hands on her hips looking defiantly at him; it wasn't looking like she was going to give him much of a choice. Giving in he slowly laid himself back for her to examine him.

Happy that she had won sakura smiled and bent down to take a look at the wound. Lifting up his shirt she was once more stunned at the perfect display of muscles before her. A shiver of desire ran through her body at the thought of running her hands over them.

"I thought you were supposed to be examining me, not thinking of thinking of all the different ways you would like to touch me." He said grinning at her

Surprised at her lack of professionalism she brought her mind back to the task at hand.

"For someone that is supposedly in a great deal of pain you seem to be handling it very well." She replied looking at him, her eyebrow raised

"I just thought that you needed to be reminded that it is impolite to stare, or should I say devouring every inch of my body." He smiled at her cheekily

"I wasn't... oh fine just shut up and lie down still would you!" she ordered him

As he did what he was told she lowered her hands and began to inspect the wound. Sending out chakra she commenced her analysis of itachi's internal organs. Unfortunately what she found only reiterated what itachi had told her, was right. All of his organs were slowly deteriorating. It must have been some powerful chakra to have done this from a single blow. And to make matters worse this recent battle seemed to have sped up the process. He now only had a day and a half at the most. She could treat some of the wounds but ultimately itachi was right he was going to die.

"The news is that good huh!"

She looked down at his face and could see the sadness there. "You were right itachi; there is nothing that I can do to stop the deterioration. But I can treat some of the wounds and take away most of pain but it will only buy you a few more hours at the most. I'm sorry" although she had had many patients before she still never got over having to give bad news. And this was the first time she'd ever had to give it to someone that she cared about.

Slowly sitting up itachi took her face between is hands "its ok sakura, I am ok with dying. It is something that when you lead the life I have led you come to expect every day."

Looking into his dark eyes she lent her cheek into his palm, the tears sliding silently down her face.

"At least let me take the pain away from you, please." She begged

Wiping away her tears he let go of her face and lay back down. "Ok" he whispered

Once more gathering her chakra, sakura lowered her hands to itachi's body feeling his skin hot beneath hers she located his pain receptors and began to block them off using her chakra. Her hands rubbing slowly over his muscle tissue she finally came to the last and final receptor. Blocking it off she began to withdraw her chakra when she heard a groan escape from itachi's lips.

"What is it? Are you still in pain?" she asked Fearful that she'd missed something

"No, it's not that sakura." He replied huskily

"Then what is it?" she asked

Quickly grabbing her wrists he pulled her on top of him "I'm not in any pain now sakura and I thank you, but if you continue to rub your hands against my stomach like that I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Looking down she stopped what she was doing a removed her hands. Once again itachi groaned. "What's wrong with you now?" she asked annoyed

His disappointment was written all over his face. Sitting up he straddled her across his lap "you are aggravating the hell out of me women, no more talking." He spoke, his desire catching in his throat.

Reaching out he grabbed her head and pulled her into his embrace. His lips sought hers out and in finding them crushed them to his own. He had been waiting for this since the moment he had first held that kunai to her throat, his body had responded to her as soon as he'd entered the room. That had partly been a small reason why he hadn't just killed her then and there. But he would not wait any longer his need for sakura was so strong now that he couldn't resist it even if he wanted to.

Responding just a passionately sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands into his silky black hair. Untying the cord that held it back she let it fall through her fingers. Flicking her tongue into his mouth teasingly she felt like her body was on fire. She could feel her breasts pressing against his hard chest. She hadn't had time to change since she'd left him and she still wore his shirt.

Breaking the kiss itachi ran his lips along her jaw and began a trail of small kisses running from her ear down her neck. Everything she had felt up to this point was nothing in comparison. All her tension and anxiety washed away with anticipation. She was sick of denying herself, for now she was going to live in the moment.

Moving Itachi spread out his robe and gently lay sakura down on it. Lying next to her he took his time to study the beautiful creature beside him. Her body, having reached the full maturity of a woman was covered in wonderful curves just waiting for his hands to explore. Her skin the colour of cream was soft and smooth to touch. His eyes roamed every inch of her body devouring as they went. From her shapely legs to her silky hair as it fanned out across the robe. By the time he was finished his body was almost bursting with need.

Moving his hands underneath the shirt that she wore, he slowly ran them over the skin of her stomach sending sharp little bolts of electricity throughout her body. Her sharp intake of breath pleased him as he made his way upwards. Teasingly he ran his fingertips in between the cleave of her breasts, and gently caressed the soft skin at the base of her neck.

She could feel his hands on her skin and the tingling sensation he was creating was causing such an intense reaction throughout her body that she felt as though she was going insane. Needing to see that magnificent body of his she reached for the hem of his shirt. Tugging it up revealing inch by inch that hard toned body that should only rightfully belong to a god, she watched as he helped her and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged it over his head throwing it aside. Her eyes never leaving his body she was mesmerized by the honeyed skin that covered those firm muscles. Reaching up she lightly traced the grooves connecting and out lining each individual ab or peck. Looking up into his face she could see the effect her touch was having. When he opened his eyes and gazed at her sakura was suddenly drowning in the dark depths of desire.

The feeling that sakura's touch was creating was driving him crazy. He could feel that perfect control of his slipping away with each caress of her fingers. Sweeping her hands aside he lent down and gave her a hard kiss before slowly removing her cloths. Although he had known that she wasn't wearing any underwear his pleasure at removing her shirt and revealing those supple breasts had still cause his mouth to water, he'd wanted to take them each in turn with his lips kissing and teasing the nipple with his tongue into hard little peaks.

Steeling himself he began to remove her pants and was almost undone. As he slowly slid them down towards her ankles he revealed a small tuft of triangle hair surrounded by a pair of soft shapely legs. He ran his hands along the length of her thighs his thumb gently flicking over the hair before continuing upwards. Gliding over her stomach he watched as she breathed in with anticipation, causing it to dip slightly his hands lightly touching her ribs. As his hands reached her breasts he paused and stopped to look at sakura, and was shocked by the look in her eyes. He had expected desire, need and yes they were there but also there was nervousness. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, if sakura had loved sasuke her whole life then it would only make sense that she would want to wait for him.

Shaken he pulled back slightly "sakura...?" he asked questioning

"yes." She said answering his unspoken question "I was waiting, but now I realise that it was a foolish dream, sasuke is a big part of my life and he always will be. But I do not do this on a whim itachi, and I do not do this because you are so much like sasuke, or because you are dying. I am giving myself to you freely because whether I like it or not a small part of me has fallen uncontrollable in love with you."

After finishing her little speech she raised her self on her elbow and brought her lips to meet his. Kissing her back softly he knew that he shouldn't do this, that it was asking too much from her. But his body was already gone deepening the kiss he push her back to the ground. Her open wanting of him had aroused his desire to new heights. He had never had anyone affect him so deeply and he cursed his life for leaving it so late to let him feel like this for another soul.

Reaching for sakura he vowed that he would make tonight count, he would make sure that sakura never forgot him.

* * *

Stretching out her arms sakura revelled in the cold air as it hit her breasts. Not opening her eyes she thought about how amazing the previous night had been she was very glad that she had waited and chosen itachi. Rolling over she expecting to find him lying next to her. When all she felt was the cold earth she quickly sat up clutching the blanket to her chest, looking around the cave she noticed that the fire had gone out and the rain had stopped. But where was itachi? Standing up she realised that the blanket was actually his robe this was a good sign surely he wouldn't have left without it. After wrapping herself in the robe she walked to the entrance of the cave. With no sign of him she decided to wait for him back by the fire after quickly finding her cloths she dressed and rewrapped the cloak around her for warmth, with no fire jutzu she had no hope at restarting the fire.

After a few minute she heard footsteps outside the cave. Looking towards the entrance she smiled as she saw itachi enter. Standing up she waited for him to approach. As he drew near he smiled at her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I like the look of this robe on you." He smiled at her "but it's a pity about what's underneath it." He said as he slide his hand inside and realised that she was dressed.

"I thought that you had left me. "She spoke shyly regretting doubting him

Laughing he kissed her on the nose "that is understandable considering who I am." He laughed at her "I was just scouting around the area to see what damage the storm had caused. Only a few trees down but nothing that will stop us getting on our way back to the leaf village."

Reality hit sakura like a bolt of lightning, she didn't regret what she had done last night but nobody would understand, especially if she just walked into the village with itachi on her arm. "You're coming with me?" she asked

Giving her a look like she was a child he said "come now sakura I might be dying but I'm not stupid. No I will escort you to the border of the village and make sure you are safe. Then I will return home and wait for kisame."

The shock of reality hit her once again at what he'd just said. Yes itachi was dying and he was sending her back to the village. "Please let me stay with you at least until..." she trailed off unable to finish

"Until I die" He finished for her "no I don't think so sakura. This has been an incredible experience for me and I would like to leave this world knowing that I at least did got one thing right."

"If I agree to this will that make us even?" she asked

"Nice try but no." He grinned at her "and I want you to know sakura that you will owe me that life even after I'm gone understand?"

"Ok whatever." She answered grumpily "let's just get going."

"Please don't be mad at me. "He said smiling down at her

Unable to resist that silly grin of his she smile back "fine but i want you to know that i am doing this under protest."

"Dually noted."

Grabbing and apple out of her pack she put on her shoes and walked to the front of the cave. After grabbing his own pack itachi joined her and they soon set of for the leaf village.

After following the line of the rocks for some time they rounded the corner into a clearing. Looking up sakura stopped mid stride, across the clearing was the darkest set of eyes that sakura had ever seen. They could only belong to one person. Standing no more than twenty feet away from her was sasuke!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Frozen sakura could do nothing but stare at person standing across from her. Three years had changed him considerably. He'd grown taller and his body had filled out into that of a man. And it didn't look like he'd been wasting his time twiddling his thumbs. Even from this distance she could tell that he was much more powerful than he ever was when they where together in squad 7, Just seeing him almost made her heart break all over again. Sakura had always known that one day she would have to face sasuke again but she hadn't thought it would be with itachi standing by her side. She had always pictured sasuke just one day returning to the village, realising that his quest for revenge was pointless. Seeing him now however, she realised that that need was still just as strong. Sasuke was still in the darkness.

"Sasuke" she whispered moving forward slightly, she wanted to go to him to tell him that this was foolish that he should just return to the leaf village with her, but before she could move any further Itachi shot out his arm blocking sakura from going any further.

"Take a proper look around sakura, sasuke is not alone."

"What...?"

Looking around sakura realised that itachi was right; sasuke was surrounded by three other ninja. They were all standing slightly apart from sasuke except one; a small female was standing closer to him and glaring at sakura. They all looked more than powerful enough to take care of any trouble that might happen. Sasuke was clearly there leader.

"I really didn't think it would be this easy to find you itachi." Sasuke spoke calmly

Sakura couldn't believe it he hadn't even noticed that she was there. Although she should have expected it, even when they were in the same team he hadn't really noticed her much, he'd only ever noticed powerful opponents like gaara or naruto and right now He only had eyes for itachi. Sakura looked between the two of them; they were both watching each other so intently. As her eyes glanced at itachi however she noticed the pain he was in the receptors that she had blocked yesterday must be wearing off. And now she could see him deteriorating right in front of her. His body which normally stood talk was now slightly slumped. The battle yesterday had drawn so much energy from him, for shinobi of that level to have drained him so much meant that things were very serious indeed. If he had to fight sasuke now he would almost certainly need to use his sharingan and that would drain what little chakra he has left.

Reaching out she touched his arm in front of her trying to get his attention "itachi you can't do this, if you do you will need to use sharingan and that would most defiantly drain all of your chakra."

"That's enough sakura!" He spoke never once taking his eyes of sasuke.

His manner had again changed to the dark beast the brought a lump of fear to her throat, the kind caring itachi of last night was gone. What stood before her was a man who had been waiting for this moment all his life.

"Well foolish little brother I see that you've learnt some restraint since our last meeting" the harshness of his voice causing sakura to take a step back. "Last time we fought your weakness was pathetic, your hate not strong enough! Who about now? Do you think that you have done enough to beat me brother?"

Sakura looked at the man standing next to her. Was this really the same person that had held her so gently in his arms last night whispering sweet words in her ear?

She couldn't believe it! She refused to believe it!

Seeing that she would get no response from itachi sakura looked to sasuke willing him to stop this madness.

"Sasuke please don't do this!" she yelled as she pushed aside itachi's hand moving to run to him, but itachi grabbed her hand stopping her, it seemed he had more strength left in him than she had thought.

"Itachi please...!" she begged

"No sakura! And if you get in our way I will remove you myself do you understand?"

Follow the path of his eyes sasuke finally notice that itachi was not alone. He had been so focused on his brother that he had not even notice that there was someone else with him.

"Sakura!? Is that you?" sasuke asked disbelief and confusion in his voice

Facing sasuke she looked up into those huge black eyes of his "yes" she replied

Sakura watched as his eyes went from her face and travelled down to her body, disgust filling his face. Looking down she realised that she still had itachi's cloak on.

"No sasuke this isn't what it...!" she stopped mid sentence. She had been about to say what it looks like, but it was exactly what it looked like.

"I can't believe that you would sink so low sakura!" he spat at her hurt and anguish filling his voice

"No sasuke please... let me explain" she said helpless

There was nothing that she could do. She didn't regret what had happened with itachi but for sasuke to find the two of them like this, oh fate was cruel indeed.

"Do you hate me that much sakura that you would turn to my enemy to get back at me!" he yelled at her his anger overwhelming him.

"No sasuke I don't hate you I lov..."

"Don't use that word with me sakura" he interrupted her "not while you stand so close to your lover"

Stopping sakura looked at itachi; what a mess she'd made of everything. Sasuke was right how she could stand there and proclaim her love for him when she stood next his enemy, it was a joke. Her body filled with misery as she stared between the two brothers, some how she'd fallen in love with both of them in two very different ways. And now she had a no idea what to do about it.

Itachi reached out and grabbed her face between his fingers. "Enough sakura! This is not your fight; leave, you do not concern me at that moment."

Terrified she looked up at itachi she had never been more scared in her life. Taking one last look at his eyes before she turned away sakura was shocked to see the emotion they held. She had expected to find hate and malice but instead found pain and love. The harshness of his voice was telling her to be afraid and to run but his eyes were telling a completely different story.

* * *

Sasuke's comrades watched the exchange between the two brothers and the pretty pink haired kunoichi, Amused at the turn of events, all but one. Karin had been watching intently confused by sasuke's reaction to this little girl standing across from him. In all the time that Karin had known sasuke she'd never seen him display anything more than mild interest in anything, and the only feelings that he'd ever shown anyone was anger.

Looking at sasuke she could certainly see anger, but there was also pain and hurt. Sasuke cared for this little kunoichi more than he was letting on. Perhaps she was the reason that he had spurned and laughed at all her attempts to woo him. His disinterest in her had hurt and embarrassed her, and seeing his reaction to this worthless little girl that stood before them caused the jealousy inside of her rise to the surface. She hated this girl instantly and she would eliminate the competition.

Reaching for her kunai she hurled it aiming straight for sakura's heart. Focused on itachi as she was she would never see it coming.

* * *

Sakura looked at itachi trying to think of something to say to him, when suddenly she was thrown to the ground. "Uh"

Thud!

"What the..." she whispered trying to figure out why itachi had flung her aside

Standing in front of her itachi was clutching his chest. Sakura watched as he fell to his knees, realisation hitting her she rushed to his side catching him just as he fell backwards. Laying him down, she cradled him in her arms. She could vaguely here shouting and what sounded like sasuke yelling. But none of that mattered reaching for the kunai lodged in itachi's chest she went to remove it.

"No sakura leave it" he spoke pain catching in his throat

Looking up sakura tried to find the culprit but sasuke and his team were gone. It was as if they'd never even been there.

Focusing all her attention on itachi she tried to figure out what to do, how to heal him, should she leave the kunai in or remove it.

"Why would you do that itachi?" she asked her voice catching on the tears caught in her throat.

Itachi looked up at sakura, she was the most beautiful thong that he had ever laid eyes on and he was glad that her face would be the last thing that he would ever see.

"Because sakura, you owe me a life remember." He said confusing her even more

"But that doesn't make any sense you stupid...!" unable to control the tears they ran down her face "now I owe u two lives."

"I will only hold you to one sakura; you must promise me that you will save him!"

"Save whom?" she asked "itachi you're not making any sense"

"You know who I'm talking about sakura, you have to save sasuke!"

"What? Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Just promise me sakura; I've done all I can to prepare him for what is coming, to make him strong enough. But there will come a time when he will be so lost that he will need someone to save him, someone that loves and cares for him more than anyone else. Don't give up on him sakura, please."

Staring at him she had no idea what itachi was talking about "ok itachi I promise. "She whispered

She could see that he wanted to say more but the pain was becoming so intense "stop itachi, try not to move, everything is going to be all right" she sobbed

"Sakura"He said quietly"you brought me a happiness that I didn't deserve and I thank you for that."

"Itachi no..." she cried helpless, but it was too late he was gone.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long she sat there crying over itachi. It must have only been a few minutes but it seems to last for a whole life time. It wasn't until she actually felt strong hands grab her shoulders and shake her gently did she even realise that she was surrounded be people.

"Sakura are you ok? Sakura please talk to me? What are you doing here?"

"Was that naruto?" she thought trying to clear the dense fog in her mind

"Sakura snap out of it!" he yelled

"That's enough naruto; it looks like she's had a pretty rough time of it since she left the village"

Kakashi looked around the small clearing they had arrived only moments ago to find sakura hunched over itachi body, and although it was just the two of them here it seemed that at one stage there had been more. Looking at itachi he spotted the kunai knife sticking out of his chest. It was a foreign design, not from the leaf village. It seemed that sakura was not the one that had killed itachi. Had it been sasuke?

Looking around he noticed a figure walking towards them from the far side of the clearing.

"Naruto!" he spoke signalling

Stepping away from sakura, naruto looked to the approaching figure. It was none other than kisame.

"What are YOU doing here!" naruto yelled "what have you done to sakura? What is going on here?"

Kisame looked from naruto to Kakashi "I was just about to ask you the same thing?"

"We have just as much knowledge of this as you do? Sakura left the village a little less than a week ago and we have been looking for her."

Kisame looked to his friend and the girl sitting beside him. "It would seem that something strange has happened here, if it is agreeable to you I would call a truce for the moment and gather itachi's body for burial"

"I think that is a wise decision" Kakashi answered.

"What!" naruto shouted "you can't be serious? This guys an S class criminal, we can't just let him go!"

"Stop naruto"

"Huh...sakura?" he watched as she slowly stood up

"If it's alright with you Kakashi sensei I think I'd like to return to the village now" she said quietly

"Alright" he said understanding in his voice. "Come on naruto let's go we completed our mission and found sakura. It's time we were going."Helping sakura to the edge of the clearing they waited for naruto.

Bending down kisame gently picked up itachi's dead body, straightening up he looked at naruto "next time we meet nine tails this truce will no longer apply, you will be fair game understand?"

"Yeah I get ya!"

Walking over to Kakashi and sakura they waited till kisame left before heading back.

* * *

As they neared the leaf village Kakashi called their group to a Holt.

"Sakura I think that it would be best if you removed that robe, people in the village are not going to understand and I don't think that you are up to answering those sorts of questions just yet." He said watching her closely

Removing the robe she folded it away into her pack, Kakashi was right nobody would understand. Even now she could see naruto's confusion written all over his face. Standing up she turned to face the two of them they needed to hear some sort explanation from her.

"I saw sasuke." She said quietly, waiting for naruto's explosion

"What where is he? Why wasn't here there when we arrived?" naruto asked anxiously

"Stop naruto let her finish." Kakashi spoke to him

"I saw him naruto, and he is lost and I don't know how I am going to save him! She said fighting back tears. Turning she looked up over the village as it spread beneath her, what was she going to do Sakura had made a promise to itachi, but she had no idea how she was meant to keep it. And if she didn't figure out a way soon, sasuke would be lost FOREVER.

** THE END!**

**Hey everyone i hope you liked my first try at a fanfic.  
I have already started on the sequel to this story and will try and put it up as soon as possible, if you havent guessed already it will be a sakura sasuke story.  
I look forward to your reviews!  
happy reading**


End file.
